new_horizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lydia Stoutsmith
History Lydia Stoutsmith is a mercenary for hire. If there's a problem that needs solving, that a strong brash centaur can solve with a hammer, she's your girl. At a young age, she was bullied for her appearance, but as she grew she quickly became perhaps a bit too large to bully. She took it on herself to stand up for the weak, protecting others from the bullies she once faced, and later training in combat as her ideals evolved. Now she's a powerful warlord, ready to protect anyone with the coin to hire her (Or those she simply can't bring herself to say no to). Lydia's been quite busy around the blockade, training and performing favors for the locals. Most recently, she came into contact with a feeble paladin boy struggling to find a footing in the blockade. After rescuing him from a wolf attack outside the city and spending a little time with him, Adriel begs her to take him on as her squire and train him to be more courageous. With a soft spot for the weak, she hesitantly agrees to take him on and train him. Appearance Lydia is a tall, muscular centauress with a powerful frame. She keeps her wavy hair tied back in a ponytail most of the time, and doesn't care in the slightest about trying to appear 'womanly'. If it weren't for her impressive stature and commanding presence, she'd fit right in with a group of hearty men, gathered around a bar for a drink after returning from combat. Personality Loud, brash, and brunt, Lydia has no reservations speaking her mind. While some may find her unreserved honesty to be charming and respectable, it has led to a barfight or two (unsurprisingly however, picking a barfight with a nearly 8ft tall centaur doesn't tend to be a very smart option) Stubborness is another important defining trait of Lydia. She will exhaust every option at her disposal before giving up, within reason. Defeat is especially not a word she knows. This can be a bit of a problem if she ever makes a bet and loses... "How about we double down?" Lastly, at her core, Lydia has a bit of a soft spot for those weaker than her. This can manifest in many ways, often subtle, but she dislikes the manipulation of the defenseless. Loves Big hearty meals, the breeze of the open plains, the smell of steel, honey mead, and a good laugh. Fears Losing, being powerless, owing favors or debt, wasps and spiders, death Hobbies Lydia is a mercenary, first and foremost. In her spare time she trains, and occupies herself with good company in the bars, be it drinking or gambling. Family Lydia has no close family, as she never knew her father, and her mother passed away a few years back of health related issues. Friends Adriel Mishael (her squire) Perhaps if you've ever gathered around a table and shared a drink with her, she considers you a friend. Enemies And in the same way, if she's ever said something to irritate you, you may just be an enemy, though she doesn't pursue creating them. Aspirations She aspires to become a hero, in her own ways, to protect those who can't protect themselves. She's also got an interest in blacksmithing and armorworking, though has not pursued any formal training yet. Category:APC Category:Characters